Got To Believe In Magic
by CEEJ is the shiz
Summary: Really short Troyella one shot. Please no flames! This is my first one shot! Enjoy & R&R!


**Hey Guys! First one shot, so don't flame me if I suck! If you like this, I also wrote Fate, The matchmaker, and Always and Forever! Enjoy and R&R!**

"Troy, I don't think I can do this…" whispered a worried Gabriella.

"Gabs, relax, we still have 3 hours until the talent show." Replied a calm Troy.

"Gabriella, you'll do great." Reassured Taylor.

"Besides, we've practiced this song more than 50 times, and it is one of your favorite songs." Kelsi added.

And it was true. Troy had sung it to her on her birthday. That was one of the happiest days of her life. And that's why she had decided to perform this song.

"Besides, you choreography is simple." Added Chad, who was a great dancer, who choreographed their act.

"You're going to smash Sharpay!" Jason put in.

Like every year, Sharpay was in the talent show and was willing to crush Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" said Sharpay icily as she walked pass the group of friends while Ryan shot them a sympathetic look.

"Gabriella, do you want to practice again?" asked Kelsi.

"More like 100 times…" Gabriella nervously giggled.

**GotToBelieveGotToBelieveGotToBelieveGotToBelieveGotToBelieveGotToBelieve**

It was time for the talent show, and the Evans' twins were up first.

"Here are Sharpay, Ryan and the Sharpettes singing, 'The New Girl in Town' from the movie Hairspray!" announced the principal.

**Sharpay **_Ryan and the Sharpettes_ The Sharpettes _**All**_

_**Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The New Girl in Town**_

**Who just came on the scene**

_**The New Girl in Town**_

**Can't be more than sixteen**

_**And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in town  
The New Girl in Town**_

_Seems to dance on air_

_**The New Girl in Town**_

She's got the coolest hair

_**You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna loose it to  
The New Girl in Town**_

_She's hip, _she's cool

**I'm gonna get her after school  
**  
And yet we'd like to be like her  
'Cause she's the kitten  
That the cats prefer

**ladies step aside**

_The New Girl in Town_

**Has my guy on a string**

The New Girl in Town

_Hey look she's wearing his ring_

_**I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
**_

_Cause he wants to rendezvous_

With the new girl

We're kinda sad and blue

_**Yes it's true  
We'd like to say...  
To The New Girl in Town  
The New Girl in Town  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
From out of the blue girl  
This town's in a stew girl  
What a hullabloo girl  
She ain't just passing through girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
To the man I thought I knew girl  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out, look out, look out  
She was...The New Girl in Town**_

As everyone applauded, Gabriella whispered to Troy, "I wonder if she's talking about me?"

But before he could answer to that, it was time for Jason to sing his rendition of Without Love with Kelsi, Chad, and Monique. They were followed by 5 other acts, and soon it was time…

"And now we have Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton singing, 'Got To Believe in Magic'." Announced their principal.

**Gabriella** Troy **Both**

**Take me to your heart**

**Show me where to start**

**Let me play the part of your first love**

All the stars are right

Every wish is ours tonight, **my love**

**Pity those who wait **(Pity those who wait)

**Trusting love to fate** (Trusting Love to fate)

**Finding out too late that they've lost it**

**Never letting go**

**They will never know the ways of love**

**Got to believe in magic**

**Tell me how two people find each other**

**In a world that's full of strangers**

**You've got to believe in magic**

**Something's stronger than the moon above**

**Cause it's magic when **

**Two people fall in love**

**I may never know** (I may never know)

**Why I need you so** (why I need you so)

**All I need to know is this feeling **(I need to know this feeling)

**Handle it with care**

**We were born to share this dream my love**

**Got to believe in magic**

**Tell me how two people find each other**

**In a world that's full of strangers**

**You've got to believe in magic**

**Something's stronger than the moon above**

**Cause it's magic when **

**Two people fall in love**

**Got to believe in magic**

**Tell me how two people find each other**

**In a world that's full of strangers**

**You've got to believe in magic **(Got to Believe)

**Something's stronger than the moon above**

**Cause it's magic when **

**Two people fall…in love **

The audience was silent, and then burst into an applause.

Troy and Gabriella joined hands and bowed. Then they were joined by the other acts for the judging and the passing out of awards.

"Don't worry Gabriella, I'll let you take a picture with MY first place trophy." Smirked Sharpay

Troy was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Fourth place goes to…Zeke for that rather interesting cooking lesson. Third place goes to…Jason Greene, Kelsi Neilson, Chad Danforth, and Taylor McKessie with 'Without Love'. Second place goes to…Sharpay, Ryan and the Sharpettes with 'The New Girl in Town"." Said the principal which angered Sharpay.

"And I will let Mrs. Darbus announce the first place winner."

"Thank you. And now, the first place prize goes to…Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez with 'Got To Believe in Magic'!" shouted Mrs.Darbus.

**GotToBelieveGotToBelieveGotToBelieveGotToBelieveGotToBelieveGotToBelieve**

After taking pictures, Troy sat down next to Gabriella who was still in awe.

"I can't believe we beat Sharpay!" said Gabriella after Troy had kissed her cheek.

Troy smiled as he said, "Well, you got to believe in magic."

**Hope you liked it! R&R lovelies!**

**-iluvHSM**


End file.
